i'm not your DORK anymore
by kishi.015
Summary: ugh. hi? i'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 23, .I'm tall,I dont think i'm sexy.I'm not also pretty, I wear thick black glasses..and unsurprisingly,..i had no boyfriend since birth.. ATHRUNxCAGALLIxYZAK asucaga c: please review! thanks!


this is my first fic.. c: hope you'll like it! sorry for the wrong grammar, and composition of words.. ;p i'm not that good... hehe.. kishi c:

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

ugh. hi? i'm Cagalli Yula Attha, I'm 23, Iwork as a teacher in St. Brutus' all boys school.I'm tall, I dont think i'm sexy.I'm not also pretty, I wear thick black glasses..

and unsurprisingly, ..

i had no boyfriend since birth...

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**Noon. ****December 31.**** Orb. my flat.  
**

Wonderful Christmas with the family. Dad wasn't worrying much about work. Mom looks very pleased about it, and so they're all right. My twin brother Kira,.. finally... he and Lacus are gonna get married this coming February, after 3 years of relationship..

I'm happy for my brother, he's got a fine woman.

Lacus is a really great person, kind attitudes, intelligent, elegant, came from a wealthy family, a good singer.. and she is very...very...beautiful...

_ beautiful... beautiful... beautiful..._

I'm glad Kira has finally found his perfect match.

_ beautiful... beautiful... beautiful..._

beautiful... yeah, she's beautiful... Kira loves her... Lacus, she's very beautiful,.. very... very... beautiful...

Oh God! why can't I be beautiful??

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**_Phone rings..._**

" Yes, Hello??"

" Hi miss gorgeous! this is the **_! _**where you can find your matchman to marry!

and this tall, dark, and nevermind guy is looking for a princess to ride on to his horse and live with him in his castle..

and live happily ever after!! are you interested on this guy Ms. Attha? "

" haha... stop messing around Kira..."

" just wanted to cheer you up sis! Because you're probably wearing that boring frown in your precious face all day long..."

" did not! "

" did too! "

" did not! "

" did too! "

" did not! .. well... ok, probably, but not most of the time! and stop calling me gorgeous or precious! it's disgusting! "

" whatever... "

" why'd you ring me anyways? "

" oh, right... you are going to my place today, right after this conversation... "

" and why is that so?? "

" were going to a party... 27th floor Zala Manor"

" i don't like parties... "

" you'll have to...eventually.. this is our reunion with our highschool friends..."

" shit! no way! Kira..We have known each other for a long time... ever since birth if i have not mistaken! And both of us surely know that I WAS A COMPLETE DORK BACK WHEN WE WERE IN HIGHSCHOOL!! I DO NOT HAVE ANY FRIENDS!! "

" Nothing's barely change, you're still a dork up till now... "

" i was expecting a better answer from my brother... "

" i knew you would say that! ugh. what was his name? that silver haired guy?...Yzak Joule right...

.. he was nice to you, wasn't he? "

" yes "

" and i guess you would want to see him again dont you? "

" but i look like a dork! "

" Oh, come on sis! do you think i would make you look like a dork in that party? i just want to show them you have changed! and there's no more nerd-looking you... i want to show them that i have a gorgeous sister! "

" but i haven't changed! and i am not... i repeat NOT! gorgeous! "

" Lacus will give you a fabulous makeover! we've studied through technology.. we are gonna make a miracle happen!"

" what? like youre gonna replace my nose with julia roberts's? bro, thanks for the effort anyways.. I'm not going! "

" sis! (very sad tone..) youre disappointing youre twin brother..."

" why do i get the feeling that you're putting on puppy eyes and pouting..."

" aaaabsooooolutely! yesh.. pleeeeeeeeasse? please, please, please, please, please please? pleash?? you'll also disappoint Lacus!"

" nO.. "

" please? "

" uh-uh.."

" please? "

" nope..."

" please, please, please, please, please please?? "

" oK, Ok, fine, i'll go..."

" i love you sis... you always make me happy "

" yeah, your happiness makes me feel miserable.."

" awww... that's so sweet of my little sister..."

" shut up... "

" let's get started... "

"ugh..."

" see yah within 5 hours "

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

ugh. now i have to feel physically, emotionally or mentally equipped to go to my brother's place. and i just hope Lacus knows how to make a miracle...

**5:35 Kira's place**

Lacus is now brushing my bushy hair, untangling the flocks of hair, trying to make it somehow managable...

gosh, it had been years... Highschool... the most miserable part of my life.. sighs

_flashback_

" oi guys! let's welcome the school's number one dork! Little miss Attha!" a bluenette cried out to his friends, he was holding a canned orange juice.

" yeeehaaa!! howdy miss attha!! it is my pleasure to be in your presence your royal dorkiness!!" a tanned blonde guy agreed to the bluenette.

" athrun, dearka, you guys, knock it off.. she's not doing anything to you guys, just leave her alone." a silver haired guy, opposed to the two teasers.

" i'm just having fun Yzak! hey miss Attha, care to have late night fun with me? would you like to be my girlfriend huh?" Athrun Zala bellowed. then he sloly came up to the dumb-founded cagalli, then he poured his canned juice on her head.

_END of the FLASHBACK_

stupid bastards! stupid Zala! arrgghh!

Lacus is now putting on some make up on my face, i can feel that it's light, then she putted mascara, then lipstick, then gloss, then clipped some of my hair.

"Done." Lacus seemed proud.

Kira has just arrived from the kitchen. My brother stared at me with awe.

"sis! is that you?"

Kira's expression is not what i expected. he's surprised? why is he surprised?

( turns and faces the mirror)

Holy shit!

" good job hon! " then kira kisses lacus on the cheeks,

" i'm very proud of my self thank you very much. she's my most beautiful creation! "

Can this be true? Can this be really me? Shit! i look good ..c:

" you really look stunning sis... "

" Lacus! thank you so much! i owe you my life! "

i am now wearing a haltered velvet violet gown, with embroidered diamonds on it, that are twinkling.. shines like the stars in the night sky..matching transparent high heeled sexy stilettos, the only accessory i have is a meteor necklace. i found this when i was at my last year in high school. i took care of it since then. i love it very much.

I am now ready to face those stupid bastards.

God is good c:

i never knew a dork like me could be such elegant, stunning, sexy, and pretty woman.. i'm so gorgeous...

ok.ok. i over did it, over compliments.. hehe, but confidence is a good thing right? point taken.

**7pm**

car is broken.. waiting...

**8pm**

still at Kira's place, car is still broken.. becoming impatient..

**8:30 pm **

Lacus came up to me and told me she had hired a cab, well i couldn't refuse, i had to go ahead alone, because, Lacus insisted on waiting for Kira, aww.. Sweet Love... touching...

**9pm Zala Manor**

Zala Manor, oh shit. shit. shit. shit. i should have noticed it before... before coming here,

Zala. that stupid bastard ATHRUN ZALA.

shit. what a nightmare...

if i decided to leave now, and not attend the party. Lacus's and Kira's effort will be wasted. i have to go.

But what if things get messed up? What Zala pours another liquor to my head?

think Cagalli,.. ok. relax, just smile, stay out of troubles, be patient. think positive...

oh, elevator, 27th floor, the door is now closing...

the door stops... what the-?

a blue haired man prevent the door of the elevator from leaving him behind, he stepped in. he's gonna ride in the elevator with me.

he's kinda gorgeous. broad shoulders, perfect posture, nice expensive-looking suit. and emerald green orbs.

Those eyes, it looks familiar, those emerald eyes. it's captivating...

Shit. he looked at me, he might have noticed i am staring at himm these past few minutes. he looked at my boobies.

and then he pressed the 27 button, so, he's my batchmate... was he my classmate?.. he looks really familiar...

" i finally found you." he spoke, breaking the walls of silence

"pardon?"

" my necklace."

" what?"

" before graduation, i purposely dropped that necklace at the school fountain, i took an oath..whoever finds that necklace, and keep it for years. that person is the one i'm going to marry,.."

"..."

"i bet you already know me."

SHit. that's why he's familiar! and he is my batchmate!! shit!! ATHRUN ZALA!!

" what's youre name you beautiful creature? "

" knock it off Zala. "

" you havent told me youre name yet. oh, thank you God! thank you for this angel! i love you very much! "

Shit. Zala, this stupid bastard.

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

hOpE yE LykEd iT! c: ..please review..

next chappie is coming up soon, maybe tommorrow.. c:

thanks trulyanimelover06

**k!sh!e c:**


End file.
